


Blood Magick - Extras

by HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine



Series: Blood Magick [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gods, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology from all over the world, Original Mythology, Short, Witch - Freeform, magick, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine/pseuds/HalfFullOfHoneyAndSunshine
Summary: Aside from the main quest, the group faces many trials and tribulations!-You'll really need to read Blood Magick to understand this, but some of the scenes can be enjoyed without entirely understanding the other work in this series-





	1. Is That a Knife?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ton of ideas that aren't super important to the main story, but still make for fun adventures.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Ah!”

_“Calm down.”_

“Is that a knife!”

_"Tis an athame.”_

“Why do you have a knife!”

_“Give me your hand.”_

“Like Hell I’m letting you cut open my palm like this is a bad horror movie.”

_"Tis not used for the cutting of flesh, you fool.”_

“Oh. Okay.”

_“This one is.”_

“AH!”


	2. Is That a Challenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch will challenge anyone who does not take her job seriously.

_The whitish-gray tendrils drifted up towards the roof of the cave, coming from the smoldering, still-damp, twigs. The pitiful excuse for a fire was practically an insult to the Sprites it was calling, but still the Witch gently coaxed it to life. After adding the last handful of tinder, she was confident enough it would not go out to look at the Sprites._

_They glared at her, silent. ‘Are you challenging us?’ Their gaze asked._

_She stared at them, head held high. ‘I am challenging you.’ Her eyes replied._

_The insolent nature of this Witch, to believe she could challenge them and win. The smoke twisted until it curled into something reminiscent of a laugh. The Sprites were mocking her. The fire was mocking her._

_Still, she stared._

_Neither of them was backing down. Ash built in her hair and the heat burned her eyes. The laughing face turned into a sneer, turned into something darker._

_The Witch kept her head up._

_The smoke grew thicker, and clawed hands joined the face glaring at her. Crackling filled the cave and the twigs at the base of the fire popped and burned._

_Without breaking eye contact the Witch nudged thicker branches onto the fire. Steam joined the smoke as the fire attacked the damp wood. She was still feeding it, still staring at it._

_She did not back down. ‘I win this challenge.’ Her eyes said._

_The smoke face blinked. ‘You win this challenge.’ Their eyes admitted._

_The Fire Sprites were strong, but the Witch had proven stronger. With the ending of the silent battle the tension died, and the smoke started to dissipate from the cave. The fire burned bright, as reward to the Witch, and the Witch smiled in thanks._

_In the corner, the man under the cloak shifted and groaned._


	3. Here We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods and the Chosen one have a combined I.Q. of 8, and the Witch is just baffled at how they've managed to survive this long.

               “Ung-. Wha, uh- what happened?”

               _“A troll.”_

“Ah! Wait, you’re here?”

               _“I was called to you in a time of desperate need.”_

“But I didn’t call you.”

               _“You recall how the bond must be renewed?”_

“Oh yeah- that.” A pause. “It’s only been like, two weeks though.”

               _“You were correct. You and those gods are pretty stupid.”_

“Oh wow, so this bond only lasts like, ten calls ‘til it runs out. That’s pretty lame.”

               _“Normally mortals don’t encounter more than ten life threatening situations in a lifetime.”_

“Well, I’m not just mortal.”

               _“And yet here you are. Nearly dying, again and again. Just like any mortal fool would.”_

“And yet here you are, helping a mortal fool, unlike any other Witch, Pointy.”

               _“Yes- here we are.”_


	4. Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen One and The Witch take a moment to reassure each other.

               _“We meet again.”_

“Wh-where‘m I? Wha’s goin on?”

               _“You’re black and blue and bleeding. You’ve got a bruise the size of your face-oh wait, that’s just your face.”_

               “Ah ha! I told you your jokes would get better.”

               _“Hmm. -Mortal, I do not understand you.”_

“That’s cause I’m not just mortal.”

               _“Your life is fleeting. One moment in a world of millions. Yet your moment will save the world?”_

“That’s the idea of being ‘The Chosen One’.”

               _“You wish to be more than that.”_

“Nah- I don’t think I can be that. The Chosen One. Too much pressure for a mere man, right?”

               _“Not too much pressure for you.”_

“You’ve got too much faith in me, Pointy.”

               _“You have too little faith in yourself, Fool.”_


	5. Everything Goes Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very quickly. Everything goes very downhill, very quickly.

               “WAIT!”

               A flurry of leaves kicks up at the end of The Chosen One’s sentence.

               _“Stop!”_

**“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?”**

**“I hate to agree with him, but do you not see we are in the middle of a battle?”**

_“You call this a battle? Slaughtering an innocent mother. All she was doing was protecting her children- and what do you do? You come along all high and mighty, thinking you own the world and that you get to decide who lives and who dies!”_

“Hey- wait, Pointy-“

               _“Do not touch me you, -Savage!”_

A flurry of leaves kicks up at the end of the Witch’s sentence.

               “Wait-“

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my writing folder I have this saved under 2.- because honestly I was kinda liking just writing really small bits just focusing on the characters interacting with each other. So, this is really where I kinda imagined those stopping, like, this is the last conversation like that I was planning on writing. However, I really reALLY REALLY want to write some more of them. So I may come back at a later date and write some more parts liked this focused on the time between chapters 2 and 3 of Blood Magick (the main story).  
> Just to clarify, there's definitely going to be more chapters in Blood Magick Extras (this story), but the ones that I have written as of now take place after chapter three of Blood Magick (main).


	6. Make It Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods finally show up to find the Chosen One, and they find out a few other things too.

               **“CHOSEN ONE!”** The front door slams open and cold air rushes through the opening.

“Shhh-. Shut up!” He’s jumping around, trying to cross to the door while also push the Wind Sprites back through it.

               The god has to duck down but once he’s through the doorway he turns to shout outside, **“HE IS HERE, MY LOVE! I HAVE FOUND HIM. WE CAN RETURN NOW TO OUR BATTLES,”**

“Oh my god. Please be quiet, use your inside voice dude,” The mortal is desperately waving his hands in front of the god, a vain attempt to get him to, “shut up and listen for once in your goddamn life,”

               **“You seem distressed, Chosen One.”** Yeah, no shit I’m distressed, he thinks as the god finally looks at him. **“What is the cause of your worries?”**

“You!” The skinner but no less tall god steps through the door to join his lover. “You two have the worst timing ever. You know that right?” The mortal asks as he finally manages to get the door closed and lock the Wind Sprites outside.

               **“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. ARE YOU NOT WELL ENOUGH TO RETURN TO THE FIGHT?”**

“I might be but she’s not,” He began as he turned back to the main room.

               It was a mess again; the Sprites having knocked over most of the tables that he had just finished putting back up. The god with blue eyes spoke as he picked his way around the wreckage, **“But we do not need the Witch for the main fighting, do we?”**

“Honestly, we’ve been working for less than three months and I still suck at fighting. If we go up against that dragon again the bonds gonna activate,” The man talked with his head down, not looking either of the gods in the eyes.

                 **“AH! I UNDERSTAND MORTAL,”** The man looked up quickly, whenever the god said he understood it was almost guaranteed he didn’t. **“YOU WISH THE WITCH FOR MORE THAN FIGHTING,”**

               “Excuse me!”

               **“It is of no use denying the claim, mortal,”** The smaller god spoke up. The man looked over at him to see that he had reached the back door and was turning the skull doorknob. His heart dropped as he tried to get to the god but it was too late.

               **“SEE,”** The other god had thankfully lowered his volume as he approached the backdoor. **“YOU CARE FOR HER,”**

               And there really was no other reason that he had wiped the tear stains from her cheeks and tucked her securely under the cloaks.

               “It’s not gonna work,” And damn how he hated how his voice shook as he acknowledged the truth.

               **“MAYHAPS NOT IN THIS WORLD,”**

**“But you’re fighting to make one where it might,”**


End file.
